Organized Nerd Sequels
by Nutmeag
Summary: A bit of after-the-finals Beca and Jesse action. How their real "relationship" starts out in my head. M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1 - After Finals

**AN: I just needed more, and reading all the great fic on here wasn't enough! :) I'm not a big writer, usually, and I tried to edit as much as I could. Please point out errors/typos for me. Also, I know it's a little on the risque side, I'm not going to apologize because these are two 19 year olds that have been going at this for a year. There's gonna be some fun!**

**I have another 2 chapters started, not sure if this will go past that. Please let me know if I should keep going. Reviews appreciated.**

**And, as always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, characters, etc. etc.!**

* * *

Beca heaved a sigh and rested her head against the door to her dorm room and she flipped through her keys, locating the one that would let her in and finally get her into her bed.

The day had been a total whirlwind. Performing with the Bellas like they had never performed before. Jesse being receptive to her message, and the kiss they had shared. And then the announcement that the Bellas had won while the Trebles got second. And of course, the after celebration the girls had in Aubrey's room. Beca was still working off the alcohol buzz from the champagne Fat Amy had provided.

Through the whole night, she kept thinking about Jesse. So much had happened after the competition that she hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all after she had forced her lips onto his. She sighed as she jimmied her key in the door to unlock it. She definitely had to call him in the morning. Now, she wanted to check her email, fix her latest mix, and crash into her bed.

Her room was dark as she opened the door; only dim light from the streetlamps outside was leaking through the window. Kimmy Jin was home for the weekend and Beca reveled in the solitude. There were so many thoughts and emotions plowing through her skull. Not bothering with the lights, she threw her bag towards her closet and walked over to her computer, flipping on the monitor. She reached over and turned on her desk light and yelped in fright. The light from the lamp illuminated a smiling face sitting on her bed.

"Jesus, Jesse! What the fuck!" she cried as she literally fell off her chair. "Why are you sitting in my room in the pitch black?"

"Sorry, I sort of assumed you'd turn on the lights as you walked in and it would be a less creepy surprise that I was here. Chloe let me in," he smirked as he offered her his hand to pull her up.

"Chloe? Has a key to my room? That can't be good," Beca sighed as she regained her composure and dignity. She looked at him, standing a few feet away from her, almost shyly, or maybe nervously, with a smile on his face.

"Well, congratulations. You guys were pretty incredible," he said rocking on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets like he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Thanks, we were awesome, right?" she quipped, eliciting a half-hearted chuckle from him. "You guys were amazing, too. Benji hit it out of the park."

"He really did. But the best team won."

"Well, no shit. That's for sure!" Another chuckle from Jesse. She could tell this was semi-rehearsed small talk, almost like he was unsure of how to get them back to what had happened after the Bellas' performance.

"So…" he said looking at her with anxious eyes.

Beca strongly considered letting him squirm a little while longer, teasing him with more small talk and sparring for a few rounds of witty banter, but she found herself desperate to be wrapped up in him again. She closed the distance between them and slid her arms around his neck. He responded by tentatively placing his hands on her hips, two of his fingers gently drumming nervously.

"So," she finally responded with a mischievous smile, rising up onto her toes to reach his lips.

Their kiss earlier was eager and hungry. Now, Jesse, while definitely still kissing her back, seemed tentative. Beca slipped her hand onto the back of his head, pulling his lips more firmly into his, but his hands stayed lightly on her hips. Beca pulled away and Jesse didn't meet her eyes. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"What?" she blurted out, confused and feeling suddenly vulnerable. She put herself out there, like he wanted. Why was he acting scared?

"Beca, we need to talk about whatever this is. Don't get me wrong – I'm kind of over the moon that this is happening, but are you serious about it? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jesse's face was pained, like he was waiting for her to change her mind on him or put back up her wall.

"I can't get into this with you again if all your going to do is push me away…again. I'm not going to be able to handle that," he sighed, taking a step back from her and sitting on the edge of her bed, hands clasped between his knees. His nervousness and trepidation was palpable.

In that moment, Beca realized how much her actions since August had hurt him. How much _she_ had hurt him. Jesse had never hid his feelings from her. She had always known how he felt; he'd been plainly obvious with his affections. Now she saw how much of an effect her constant wall and angry outbursts had had on this wonderful boy who had done nothing but like her and support her. Beca crossed to her bed and sat beside Jesse. When he didn't turn towards her, she slipped her hand between his where they were clasped between his knees. With a deep breath, she readied herself for this openness everyone was so fond of in her life.

"Jesse," she spoke softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Both of their eyes fixated on their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry. For everything. The way I treated you throughout our friendship, it really wasn't fair to you. You were right, I push away people that care about me. I knew how you felt and I did it to you because you scare me. How much I like you scares me."

Beca felt Jesse shift slightly, causing her head to slide under his chin, as his hands tightened around hers.

Encouraged, Beca continued, "I am serious about this, all of our kidding and banter aside. About wanting this to happen. I'm not going to lie, I'm probably going to suck at it," her body shook as she felt Jesse stifle a hiccup of laughter and shake his head. "But I promise I'm going to try. If you still want me."

The last part she threw out there because she had to admit, she wasn't feel as secure in this as she did back in the auditorium seats. His trepidation fanned her own. Maybe this wouldn't work. They were so different.

"I still want you, Beca," Jesse sighed. "Pretty sure I never stopped."

Beca's face broke into a smile and she relaxed slightly against him. "Nerd," she teased.

Jesse freed a hand and ran it through Beca's hair, gently lifting her head off his chest. His face was happy. The pain and fear from moments earlier was all but gone. As he looked at her, Beca felt an odd warming sensation fill her body that warred with the sudden urge to shiver. No one had ever smiled at her like that.

Jesse began to lean closer to her face, his thumb rubbing circles at the nape of her neck. Beca, anxious to be all over those gorgeous lips again, tipped her head up and closed her eyes in anticipation of meeting his mouth with her own. Just as Jesse's lips met hers he paused. She could feel him smiling.

"And he won her over with juice pouches and _Rocky_," he whispered.

Beca's eyes flew open to see Jesse staring at her, goofy grin in place and his characteristic glint in his eye. "Did you seriously just do a voice over for your 'life movie'?" she said incredulously.

"Well, when they do the bio pic on me, I want to have certain things pre-written for them, for accuracy," Jesse replied, not missing a beat.

_Thump. _Beca's fist made contact with Jesse's arm.

"Ow!" he cried with a laugh.

"Way to ruin a moment, Swanson! Plus, that's not even accurate. I've still never seen _Rocky_, you technically won me with juice pouches and _The Breakfast_ _Club_." Beca was trying to feign annoyance, but it seemed futile. With Jesse beaming at her that way, like she was the only person in his world, her resolve was definitely wavering.

"Yea, but I still won," Jesse smiled and grabbed the back of Beca's head again, pulling her so their foreheads and noses met as she rolled her eyes at him.

"God, Jesse, this is going to be messy…" Beca sighed, eyed fixed on his lips.

"Don't I know it, you're kind of a disaster," Jesse said breathlessly, finally pushing his lips to meet hers.

Their kisses started slow and careful, and vertical, for that matter - lips and tongues exploring new territories. Beca discovered she could elicit a quiet moan from Jesse by sucking his bottom lip just so. Jesse figured out how to send shivers through Beca by pressing a certain point on her neck. After several minutes of this quiet exploration, Beca, fueled by hormones and almost nine months of sexual tension, took a leap and threw a leg across Jesse lap, straddling him. Based on the combination gasp and moan he gave against her lips, she decided she had made a good choice.

One hand was at the small of her back, pressing Beca closer to him, while the other tangled in her hair, keeping her lips attached to his. After the back and forth year they had been having, he couldn't believe this was how it was ending. His lips moved from her mouth to along her jaw and down into her neck and hollow of her throat. Beca stifled a giggle and squirm as he found a ticklish spot on her neck. Jesse trailed kisses along the exposed part of her collarbone and Beca moaned softly, her hips gyrating ever so slightly against his, driving him crazy. Before Jesse even really considered what he was doing, he flipped Beca over on to her bed, pulling himself down over top of her.

"Whoa, nerd boy, where did that come from?" Beca laughed, her lips still attached to his. He pulled away, smiled at her, and shrugged, before pressing his hips into hers and assaulting her lips with his again. Laying like this, with his warm body pressed over hers, Beca let her hands explore more, guiding down his biceps, which were slightly flexed as he held himself up to prevent his entire weight from crushing her into her own comforter. She slid a hand down his side to his waist and on to his hip, where her own leg was slightly wrapped around him. Seemingly encouraged, Jesse's hands began to roam, as well. One hand caressed her thigh and pulled her more squarely under him.

As he ran a finger down her sternum to the opening of her plaid button-down, Beca arched slightly and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. Jesse pulled back from her enough for her to work his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. She shamelessly looked him up and down. _Not bad, for a geek,_ she thought with a wry smile. Jesse felt a little proud of himself, watching her look at him like that. He leaned over, supporting himself with one arm and the other tentatively played with the buttons of Beca's shirt. She pulled his lips back onto hers and nodded.

Jesse fumbled to unbutton Beca's shirt. Her hands seemed to be all over his torso and it was making basic motor functions difficult for him. As he managed to undo all of her buttons, he pulled away from her lips, kissing his way down her neck again as one hand very lightly traced over the fabric of her bra. As Jesse kissed the soft flesh at the top her bra, he slid his thumb gently under the underwire. A seemingly meaningless touch, _An under-boob graze,_ Beca thought. Definitely something Beca had ever had a boy do before, but it drove her crazy.

As Jesse's kisses found their way back up to her neck, she made the executive decision that there were still way too many clothes between them. Sliding her hands between them, she tugged Jesse's belt open, gaining a guttural moan from boy buried in her neck. Heartened by his reaction, she moved to the button at the top of his jeans, finding the space to unfasten them between their bodies.

* * *

**Haha sorry, cliff hanger! Hoping to have chapter 2 up ASAP because I know how much I hate when authors leave me hanging :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - Freeze Frame

**AN: Holy crap, guys. My inbox has been going NUTS! I had to shut off the email alerts because so many of you were favoriting and following. Thanks to everyone who commented - They were like extra Christmas presents! Hope everyone likes the second chapter. I had a little bit of a tough time getting it how I wanted, but I think it's in a good place now!**

* * *

"Beca," Jesse murmured into the top of her head. Her lips were busy on his neck and her hands were working at the button to his jeans.

"Mmm," she replied, not moving her lips from the soft, warm skin where his neck met his collarbone. A quick flick of her fingers and she finally undid the button, a difficult task considering how close they were and the fact that half of his weight was on top of her. Beca moved to feel for his zipper when she felt Jesse tense up.

"Beca. Beca, stop!" Jesse said with more urgency, reaching down to grab her hands away from the waist of his pants.

Confused and head somewhat foggy from hormones and lust, Beca pulled her lips from Jesse's neck in surprise.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Beca said, searching his face. It certainly didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong. Natural progression of their current activities certainly went in her favor. And, considering how closely he was pressed in between her thighs, she could literally _feel_ that his body was a fan of what she was doing.

"No. God no, you did absolutely nothing wrong," he sighed, not meeting her eyes. He stared at the random poster over the edge of her bed as though it held all his answers, trying to regain his composure. His body felt like it was on fire.

"Then why did you stop?" Beca reached a hand up to his face and turned him so he was looking at her. His eyes flitted away.

"It's just…this is…I mean, this is kind of fast, you know? And today, with everything. And it's not like, you know, I don't want, I mean, you're amazing and beautiful, and I do…ugh…it's just fast, you know? And I'm, like, kind of…" Jesse stammered and babbled, refusing to meet her eye line as he rambled.

Beca stared at him in confusion as her head tried to focus on what he was saying rather than what they had just been doing. Yes, those were words in English, but she had never heard Jesse make such little sense, not even when he and Benji talked about Star Wars in front of her. What on earth could have him so worked up all of the sudden?

"Holy shit, Jesse, you're totally a virgin!" she gasped as it clicked in her head. Jesse gave her a pained and embarrassed look and let out a groan. He buried his face in her neck as she clapped a hand over her mouth, immediately feeling horrible that she had just yelled it out like that.

"Shit shit shit. I didn't mean it like that! Jesse, sit up. Look at me!" Beca pushed up on his shoulders, trying to get his face out from her neck. He was significantly heavier than she would have thought, especially since he had stopped supporting some of his own weight when he collapsed in embarrassment.

"C'mon, Jesse. Please? You're actually making it hard for me to breathe," Beca gasped. With his full weight pressed against her rib cage, she wasn't lying. Her lungs had no room to expand.

Rather than actually sitting up, Jesse pulled his elbows up next to their sides and lifted his chest off Beca's, not lifting his head from her neck and pillows.

Beca laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Jesse, this is not a big deal. I'm sorry I yelled it like that, I was just a little surprised."

Finally, Jesse picked up his head to look at her. His nose was so close to Beca's she almost had to look at him cross-eyed. "Surprised? Seriously? Thought it was kind of obvious," he said, dejectedly.

"What? No. Between the borderline cocky confidence and persistence all year and what you were just doing with those hands and your mouth…" Beca trailed off, her mind drifting to the feeling of his lips across her clavicle and the knowing way his fingers had played across her ribs.

It was Jesse who rolled his eyes this time. "Right," he said humorlessly.

"Dude, I'm serious. I mean, I'm not like Stacie or Fat Amy status when it comes to experiences with guys," Beca replied as Jesse cringed. She wasn't sure if the cringe was from thinking about Fat Amy or Beca with other guys, so she pressed on, "but I have never felt like that before. Ever."

"Please don't patronize me, Beca," Jesse said, his face still down trodden. He rolled to his side, separating them a little more.

"Ugh! What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not teasing you here?" Beca scooted closer to him, and considering he was basically against the wall, he had no choice but to let her. She brought her hand up to his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone. She hoped the gesture showed her sincerity, but who knows? This was the first time she had ever tried to comfort a boy.

Jesse gave her a sad smile, but slid a hand across her bare stomach pulling her closer to him again. "Never, huh?"

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes, "Never, nerd." Jesse's smiled brightened slightly and his fingers gripped her side tighter. "But, why didn't you tell me? I never would I have pushed that far if I had known."

Jesse sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I didn't _not_ tell you. Until tonight, it wasn't necessarily a relevant fact. And then tonight, things kind of just happened, then kept happening and before I knew it, you, Beca Mitchell, were trying to jump my bones."

Beca smirked and shrugged, "I will not deny these allegations."

"And," Jesse continued, tangling his fingers in her hair, "it's not like I don't want to. Lord knows I've thought about it. Often. It's not everyday a girl can lay down some Blackstreet with any credibility. Hot, trust me." Beca snorted and rolled her eyes. "But I can honestly say I wasn't expecting the opportunity to arise today. And then everything was happening so fast. I mean, we were barely speaking this morning. Then less than 5 minutes ago you were trying to take off my pants. I kind of panicked."

Beca gave him a guilty and unapologetic smile. "What can I say? You got me going. But, I think you're right."

"Right about what?" Jesse questioned.

"I think we were taking it a little too fast. Virgin or not, I'd like to think I'm not as easy as sex on the first not-even-an-actual-date, Jesse. I am _not _that kind of girl, Mr. Swanson," she teased and poked him in the ticklish spot on his side.

Getting the first genuine smile from Jesse since he had stopped their make-out session, Beca took it as her opportunity to lean up and kiss him again. This time, she moved slowly, almost chastely. When Jesse intensified the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and pushing her back into her pillows, she let him, but she kept careful control of her hands, not letting them stray too far down his body. But when his lips hit the sensitive part of her neck, her hips involuntarily rolled against his. Jesse groaned into the hollow of her throat and froze.

"Maybe we should consider a vertical activity," Beca whispered, trying not to laugh. Jesse silently nodded and shifted his weight so she could gingerly slide out from under him. She climbed off her bed and started buttoning her shirt. Beca turned back to her bed. Jesse was still laying face-first into her pillows.

"What the hell?"

"Yea, I'm going to need a minute," Jesse mumbled into her pillow.

"Ahhh," Beca climbed back onto her bed and slid her hand up Jesse's bare back. "I believe they call that a 'toner'," she quipped.

Jesse shuddered as Beca ran her hand over him. Every nerve felt like it was on high alert. "You're hilarious, you know that?"

Beca leaned down and gently kissed Jesse's earlobe, mercilessly teasing him, before starting to slide her hand over his shoulder and down his chest. Jesse's hand reached up and grabbed her wrist with lightening fast reflexes.

"You are sheer evil, why do I like you?" he said, turning his head to look at her and she gave him a mischievous smile before planting a quick kiss on his now-exposed lips and hopped off the bed again, freeing her wrist from his death grip.

"Get it together, you horny nerd," she laughed as she threw Jesse his t-shirt from the floor and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling himself onto his elbows.

"Bathroom, getting some cold water to calm you down," she winked and disappeared into the hall.

As she came back down the hall from the bathroom, Beca walked slowly. She couldn't believe that this was her life. A group of almost a dozen girls as her closest friends? Leading an a capella group to a national title? Making out with a boy in front of an auditorium full of people? Making out with that boy now, in her room? Beca cursed her dad for being right. She already new LA was going to wait. Not that she'd willingly admit that to him.

When she reached the door to her room, she peeked her head around the door. Beca let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Jesse on his feet, belt buckled and t-shirt on. As fun as teasing him was, she didn't want to push her luck too much or drive the poor kid insane. He was standing at her desk leaning over her computer. She looked at the screen and saw the bright red background of his Netflix account.

"Ugh, no, Jesse, please no movies right now!" Beca cried, pouting. Jesse turned to her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes, movies. If this is going to work, we are going to need to step up your movication. No girlfriend of mine is going to go through life hating what I love most," he replied. He studied her face as he spoke. Jesse had debating the girlfriend thing the entire time Beca had been down the hall. Clearly, that's where this was headed, but he knew how squirrely she got with pretty much anything that fell under the "touchy-feely emotions" category.

Beca's face scrunched up in mild disgust as Jesse called her his girlfriend. She knew he was testing her limits and comfort level, probably as payback for what she just did to him. For what felt like the umpteenth time that night, she rolled her eyes and smiled at him, conceding. Beca knew the label thing was probably a little important to him, and if she was truly being honest, she liked the way it sounded when he called her his girlfriend.

"God, you're a weirdo," she laughed. "Alright, what do I have to endure tonight?"

"Well, Netflix streaming has a bit of a limited selection, but _The Artist_ is on here. It won five Oscars and it's really good. Plus it's a silent film, so the music is like everything," he said, in full film geek mode, as he clicked the movie into full screen and flopped back onto her bed. "Going to join me?" he asked with an expectant look, gesturing to the empty space next to him.

"It's _my_ bed, Jesse. You don't get to invite me onto my own bed!" Beca shook her head as he shrugged at her. Beca flipped off the desk lamp and settled in beside him. Making himself completely comfortable, as usual, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her head onto his chest. Beca was surprised at how comfortable it was to rest her head just below his shoulder. It's like there was a nook carved out of his chest for this exact purpose. Giving in to the unexpected comfort of the situation, she draped an arm over him. They laid silently as the opening credits began.

As Jean Dujardin's name showed on the screen, Beca felt Jesse chuckled under her.

"What? His name's not especially funny," she said tipping her face so she could look at him.

"_Holy shit, Jesse, you're a virgin!_" he repeated her words to her in a mocking tone. "You really know how to give a guy confidence, Becs."

"Ah! No! I said I was sorry! Ugh, why do I feel like I'm never going to live that one down? I told you I'm going to be terrible at all of this crap."

Jesse laughed again and kissed the top of her head. "You're not terrible at it. Lack some tact? Yea, but not terrible at relationships."

"You know, you could use your confidence taken down a notch or two sometimes," Beca snarkily quipped, sulking a little.

"And I'm sure you'll be the one to do it," Jesse replied, tipping her chin so he could meet her lips. Beca turned to kiss him deeper, but he pushed her back. "Nope, you don't get out of watching the movie like that!"

"What 19 year old dude takes watching a movie over making out with the girl he's been chasing all year?" Beca questioned and Jesse raised a hand. "God, you are such a dork. Explains so much of tonight's events."

"Just shut up and watch it."

"It's a _silent movie_, dumbass, why do I have to be quiet?" Beca laughed as Jesse playfully placed a hand over her mouth. Relenting, she laid her head back on his chest and sighed. There was a smile she couldn't get off her face no matter how hard she tried.

_Yea, this doesn't suck, _she thought, lacing her fingers through his.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you all liked it. I have a few ideas for continuing, but I'm struggling a little trying to flesh them out. I could leave this here, or I could keep going. If I did keep going, it may jump around a little instead of following a continuous timeline. I also have an idea for a future fic with Jesse in his senior year sans Beca, so I may play around with that, too. Reviewers, if you have any ideas for continuations on this story, please PM and let me know! Maybe you can break the writer's block!**

**Movie Reference: _The Artist _(2011)**


End file.
